Birdkids Got Talent
by double-oh-nothing
Summary: Welcome to Birdkids Got Talent! In this show, nine birdkids will preform to prove that they have the most talent!  Basically this is America's got talent with Maximum Ride  Rated for profanity
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nada, well I own this show. So… the songs belong to: My Little Pony, Selena Gomez, and Celine Dion. The comedian act belongs to Bill Cosby and Max and her gang belong to James Patterson. I own this plotline, Kitty, Zeela and Sadie.**

**A/N: There is a bit of profanity in this, skip over it if you don't like it. Review please!**

"Hello, my name is Sadie Mitchell and welcome to Birdkids Got Talent! Today we have nine special mutant hybrids competing for today's prize of bragging rights!" The camera pans to the right where a bunch of kids between the age of seven and fifteen stand.

"First we're going to introduce you to the contestants. First off is Angel, a seven year old girl with too many powers to list."

"Hi, I'm Angel and I love Celeste!"

"Wonderful, next up in nine year old Gazzy whose powers include mimicking and super farts!"

"DUCK!" Everybody present ducks and an explosion fills the air.

"Ok then… next is Nudge, tell us a little about yourself Nudge"

"Well… you see, everybody calls me Nudge but my actual name is Monique I like the name Monique, but I think I fell more like a Krystal or Charlotte, my earliest memories were of the school and that was not fun at all, we had to be stuck with all of these needle and stuff and they made us do all types of tests and I'm normally not good at test but I've always wanted to go to school but Max won't let us so that makes me sad sometimes but anyways, have you ever ridden a horse? I like horses but they're big and-mahfgei!"

Max pulled the sock she had stuffed in Nudge's mouth out.

"Thank you Max, anyways, now on to Iggy he's blind!"

"Sup, wow, you're not very tan" He put his hand on Sadie's face.

"Okaay… now on to Fang!"

"…"

"Thank you Fang! Max?"

"What are we doing here?"

"You're on Birdkids Got Talent!"

"Why us?"

"Do you know any other birdkids? Now to Dylan!"

"Hi! I'm a pompous asshole!"

"Yeah, we know. Now to our guest stars! Zeela?"

"Hi! I'm Zeela and I'm a new birdkid!"

"Isn't that nice? Now to Kitty,"

"Fuck. You."

"Isn't she adorable? Now on to the real show, you will all pick an act from this hat and perform it on live television!"

"What hat?" Cue hat of doom.

After everyone has picked from the hat, the show begins!

"First up on today's edition of Birdkids Got Talent, Dylan performing a magic act!"

The lights dim and a spotlight appears on Dylan in the middle of the stage.

"I don't know magic!" he yells,

"Hmmm… I want to ex him but I shouldn't" says Judge Annabeth Chase.

"Well, I guess I'll pull a rabbit out of this random hat" he giggles nervously and reaches his hand into the hat and immediately screams and pulls out a baby alligator stuck on his hand.

Judges Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace automatically ex him while Judge Percy Jackson just laughs his head off with the rest of the audience.

"Sorry Dylan, but you have been DISQUALIFIED!" Dylan runs off the stage crying.

"My hero" Kitty mutters with an annoyed look on her face.

"Next up we have Gazzy and Iggy performing a chain reaction!" Gazzy and Iggy run on to the stage to loud applause and pull a string. Things go flying and a giant pie, seemingly from nowhere, hits Judge Percy in the face.

The two judges who remained seated, not sprawled out on the floor, stood up in a standing ovation.

"Congratulations Iggy and Gazzy, you will move onto the next round!" They jumped up and down in a weird girly way for a few seconds then ran off the stage.

"Next up Angel, she will be singing the My Little Pony theme song!"

Angel ran onto the stage looking utterly adorable

"My Little Pony, My Little Pony" She sang in her little girl voice. She too got a standing ovation and is moving on to the finals.

"Continuing on, we have Zeela also singing a song"

Zeela came on, her short blonde hair swinging. "Every night in my dreams I see you I feel you"

By the end of her song everyone was tearing up and Percy was crying his head off. Zeela just smiled and strode off stage.

"Ok, we have Max, Nudge and Kitty doing a combined dance number!"

On strode the three girls, dressed in black velvet and neon green costumes. Kitty stood on the right with her dyed hair and Nudge on the left looking fantastic as always and Max stood in the middle looking unnaturally clean.

They slowly rose up and started doing a hip hop dance to Selena Gomez's 'Naturally'. When the dance finished, the judges had their say.

"I think you girls were good but not good enough." Max scowled at Annabeth,

"I liked you guys, lots of attitude in this dance good job!" This time Kitty scowled while the other two jumped up and down.

"I agree with Percy, great job!" Kitty stormed off the stage muttering profanity under her breath.

Finally Fang was the only one who hadn't gone, "Next up, give a huge welcome to Fang, the standup comedian!"

"There's fella by the name of Noah

Built an ark

Everybody knows he built an ark.

You see

What Noah do? Well he built an ark

But very few people know about

The conversation that went on between the Lord and Noah

You see Noah was in his rec. room

Sewing away, he was making a few things for the home there.

He was a good carpenter

Whoompa, whoompa, whoompa, whoompa

Noah!

Somebody call?

Whoompa, whoompa, whoompa

Noah!

Who is that?

It's the Lord, Noah

Right!

Where are ja?

What you want? I've been good.

I want you to build an Ark

Right!

Whats an Ark?

Get some wood build it

300 cubits by 80 cubits by 40 cubits

Right!

Whats a cubit?

Lets see a cubit...I used to know what a cubit was

Well don't worry about that Noah

When you get that done

Go out into the world and

Collect all of the animals in the world by twos

Male and female, and put them into the ark

Right!

Who is this really?

What's going on?

How come you want me to do all these weird things?

I'm going to destory the world

Right!

Am I on Candid Camera?" Everybody was laughing and stood up at the end of his act, he just gave an emo smile and walked off stage.

"That is all for tonight's edition of Birdkids Got Talent, tune in next week for the finals!"


	2. Plea for help

Doubleohnothing- Hey guys it's me 000

ILOVEGREENDAY-MWAHAHAHA- and me IheartGD

000- Sorry peeps but me and my sis-

IheartGD-That's me

000-Shut up. Anyways like I was going to say was we're going on vacation on Monday and won't be able to update. we wanted to give you guys a chance to adopt any of our open stories.

IheartGD- Yes, I fear that we might not be able to update any of the stories left.

000- Anyways, PM me if you want any of my stories or ILOVEGREENDAY-MWAHAHAHA's stories.

IheartGD-We need you to PM her by 6:00am on Monday the 14th. Any later and we will not be able to reply back. Remember this applies to all of our open stories.

Both-Thank you and have a good night

000- *snicker* that sounded so formal.

IheartGD- Fine how 'bout this? Peace out chikos and chikas!


End file.
